The measurement of blood glucose by diabetic patients has traditionally required the drawing of a blood sample for in vitro analysis. The blood sampling is usually done by the patient himself as a finger puncture, or in the case of a child, by an adult. The need to draw blood for analysis is undesirable for a number of reasons, including discomfort to the patient, resulting in many patients not testing their blood as frequently as recommended, the high cost of glucose testing supplies, and the risk of infection with repeated skin punctures.
Many of the estimated three million Type 1 (juvenile) diabetics in the United States are asked to test their blood glucose six times or more per day in order to adjust their insulin doses for tighter control of their blood glucose. As a result of the discomfort, many of these patients do not test as often as is recommended by their physician, with the consequence of poor blood glucose control. This poor control has been shown to result in increased complications from this disease. Among these complications are blindness, heart disease, kidney disease, ischemic limb disease, and stroke. In addition, there is recent evidence that Type 2 (adult-onset) diabetics (numbering over 10 million in the United States) may reduce the incidence of diabetes-related complications by more tightly controlling their blood glucose. Accordingly, these patients may be asked to test their blood glucose as often as the Type 1 diabetic patients.
It would thus be desirable to obtain fast and reliable measurements of the blood glucose concentration through simple, non-invasive testing. Prior efforts have been unsuccessful in the quest for a sufficiently accurate, non-invasive blood glucose measurement. These attempts have involved the passage of light waves through solid tissues such as the fingertip and the ear lobe and subsequent measurement of the absorption spectra. These efforts have been largely unsuccessful primarily due to the variability of absorption and scatter of the electromagnetic energy in the tissues. Other groups have attempted blood glucose measurement in body fluids such as the anterior chamber, tears, and interstitial fluids. To date, these efforts have not been successful for a variety of reasons.